


Follow You

by gremlinmunch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinmunch/pseuds/gremlinmunch
Summary: Artie is your average, run of the mill college student, working part time at your average, run of the mill cafe. He is a magnet for misfortune, with nothing ever going his way.James is a carefree metalhead with a knack for making enemies.When two worlds collide, they find themselves drawn to each other, and love ensues.





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this so much

Artie was pissed.

He was always unlucky. Always. Not a week was by without some miracle of misfortune ruining his life some way or another. He tried his best to be a man of habit, sticking to a routine to ensure that nothing bad could possible happen to him. He was cautious; careful. He was running on approximately no sleep, so when he woke that morning to his alarm blaring half an hour after he was supposed to wake up, he mentally slapped himself. 'Of course.'

His routine was simple; wake up at 7am sharp, take a shower, get dressed, eat something, and then be on his way to the café by 7:30am. 

It had never changed, even since he started the job in his last year of secondary school, and now he's in his first year of university, thankfully still in the same area. He enjoyed his job. 

But now he was half an hour late, and he had the dreaded opening shift, alone, which meant that he was going to be faced with a lot of angry businessmen who couldn't get their morning coffee. He was certainly not excited. 

When he arrived, it was as he predicted. There were several men and women, checking their watches; tapping their glossy derbies on the pavement outside. He apologised briefly, before rushing inside to get everything started.

One regular americano, one regular latte, one double espresso. The usual.

Rush hour seemed to drag, especially with him being late, but once the queue had dispersed, and there was only one more customer, he finally relaxed, shoulders slumping. "I fucking hate my job," he mumbled as he wiped down the counter, sweating from the heat of the coffee machine, and feeling nauseous from the overwhelming scent of coffee right under his nose.

"Ditto," was the chilled response from his final customer, who stood a little ways off, not looking at him as he scanned the menu. 

The customer wasn't particularly tall, maybe slightly taller than Artie himself. He looked well built, maybe exercised in his spare time, and his hair resembled coal, looking somewhat thick but smooth; unruly but entirely gorgeous. And his eyes, oddly unemotional; a black, chilling abyss that Artie found himself lost in. 

Artie's response was an intelligent scoff, and he shook his head, realising that he had been staring at the customer, "Pretend you never heard that. I could definitely get fired if my manager found out."

The stranger finally let his black, definitely beady eyes cast over Artie, like two pristine stones of onyx, and Artie couldn't help but melt a little. Deep eyes scanned downwards to the name badge on his chest pocket and he seemed to ponder it for a moment, mouth opening slightly. "Weird name."

Artie flushed, covering his name badge out of habit, and looked to the side, clearly not impressed. That was when he realised, this was his chance. His chance to get to know this magnificently gorgeous man.

"Yours can't be any better," he chided, brow quirked slightly

"James."

Oh. Of course. 

Of course, this mysteriously gorgeous guy had some hot guy name. Artie was incredibly jealous, stuck with some name that didn't roll off the tongue, that people asked 'is that a nickname?' James, however, rolled off the tongue like a marble on the floor. He was so beautiful, and his name was like a piece of art. It was perfect. 

Artie must've been silent for a while, because now James was eyeing him with suspicion, his thick eyebrows furrowed in judgement. He had to change the subject before his gay panic turned into a gay heart attack. 

With a clear of his throat, he straightened his apron and smiled at James. "... Moving on, what can I get for you today, James?"

"A regular matcha latte." Immaculate taste.

Artie pondered the pros and cons for getting on one knee right there and asking for James' hand in marriage, but then considered that James probably hadn't put a moment of thought into the idea. He certainly didn't look interested in him; slouched over and pale, plump lips set in an unamused straight line as he waited idly for his drink.

The barista was certainly not ballsy enough to write his number on the cup, like he had seen in books and movies, but he did offer James a loyalty card that could possibly motivate him to come to the café again.

He waved and smiled as James walked away, out the double doors and onto his motorbike, and that was when Artie knew that he was completely fucked.


End file.
